ENTRENANDO A PAPÁ
by LAUCAMI
Summary: Edward Cullen, jugador de fútbol en los Rebeldes de Boston, pasa de fiesta en fiesta en su vida surreal. Es año nuevo y lo festeja, pero no sabe que al día siguiente recibirá un regalo muy peculiar: aparecerá una niña de 8 años asegurando ser su hija. Esta vive en su casa con todos los lujos posibles, pero su padre no acierta a ejercer como tal.
1. summary

**los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia tampoco es mia es original de DISNEY si es una adaptacion pero de igual manera espero que les guste **

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

Entrenando a papá.

**Summary:**

Edward Cullen y Charlotte fueron amigos desde el inicio de sus carreras universitarias, después de unos meses siendo amigos deciden darse la oportunidad de tener una relación. Luego de cinco meses siendo novios deciden dar un paso más en su relación y se van a vivir juntos, ya que las cosas, según ellos, iban bien. Sin embargo, al pasar del tiempo se dieron cuenta que no eran tan compatibles como ellos pensaban, así que decidieron separarse antes de terminar mal, acabar también con su amistad y de paso con la futura carrera de Edward como jugador de fútbol profesional. ¿Sabrán ellos las consecuencias que eso traería?

* * *

Hola chicks gracias a todas las que se tomaran el tiempo de leer esta nueva historia gracias c: y GRACIAS mil GRACIAS a IVIS quien me ha apoyado y ayudado en este proceso de "escribir historias" espero les guste


	2. cap 1

**Capítulo beteado por Ivis Martínez, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

**Los personajes son de stephenie meyer y la historia original es de play de game de disney **

**.**

**.**

**Entrenando a papá**

Capítulo 1.

_Edward_

Hoy se cumplían nueve años desde que conocí a la mujer que destrozó mi corazón y me volvió un sínico y ególatra que se cree mejor que los demás. Un hombre al que sólo le importa el futbol y su perro, Spike. Pero aún la recuerdo, aunque trato de no hacerlo, para mí es casi imposible ya que ella fue muy importante en mi vida.

_Flash Back._

Estaba en el primer día de una nueva vida en la vida universitaria. Estaba un poco excitado, ya que hoy empezaba mi carrera de Ingeniería en Sistemas, siempre me ha llamado la atención todo lo relacionado con los sistemas y todo eso.

En fin, iba directo a la facultad para que me dieran el listado de las materias que vería este semestre y que me asignaran la habitación, esperando que no me tocara con algún pesado o desordenado, ya que nunca he soportado el desorden. Iba tan distraído, rogando en mi mente que no me tocara con alguien así, cuando choqué con alguien y ese alguien era una hermosa morena llamada Charlotte, quien tenía un cuerpo muy, pero muy lindo —no es que fuera morboso, pero tampoco soy ciego y, no digamos mentiras, todos los hombres hacemos lo mismo así no sea para nada sexual— y bueno le pedí disculpas por andar de distraído y ella me dijo que también iba distraída ya que iba un poco tarde así que de rapidez le pedí su número telefónico y yo le di el mío, quedando en llamarnos en esos días para salir y conocernos mejor. Nos despedimos y me fui a la facultad.

Después de tener mi listado y mi habitación asignada me dirigí a ella a conocer al que sería mi compañero por el resto de la carrera.

Mi compañero resultó ser un chico llamado Embry Call, pero era como si no tuviera compañero porque él sólo venía a dormir y así estaba mejor; además, también era ordenado así que por ese lado estaba feliz de que hubiese sido él mi compañero y no otro.

Había pasado una semana de sólo estudios, me había olvidado de todo a mi alrededor y ahora sólo tenía cabeza para mis estudios y para las inscripciones al equipo de fútbol de la universidad, ya que siempre he estado en los equipos y cuando estaba en el instituto también estuve en el equipo y ahí era el capitán, esperaba que eso me sirviera de algo para entrar en el equipo.

Ya era fin de semana y estaba alistando la ropa sucia para llevarla a la lavandería cuando revisando los bolsillos encontré el papelito en el cual Charlotte me había dejado su número, así que decidí llamarla e invitarla a salir. Claro, todo en plan de amigos.

Después de haber llamado a Charlotte y pedirle que me acompañara a mirar el listado de los que habían quedado en el equipo ambos quedamos de vernos en el campus para después de saber si había o no sido seleccionado. Así teníamos una excusa más y podríamos celebrar que había quedado en el equipo o para consolarme si no, dependiendo de los resultados

Estábamos viendo la tabla cuando ahí estaba mi nombre y sí, había sido seleccionado estaba tan eufórico que casi, casi me pongo a bailar la macarena ahí mismo haciendo reír a Charlotte por mi efusividad.

Ese día la pasamos súper bien, ya que nos fuimos a almorzar y fuimos al cine, para cerrar la noche con broche de oro la invité a bailar.

Desde ese día nos hicimos muy buenos amigos salíamos, y a veces, cuando ella o yo teníamos mucha tarea, nos quedábamos en la habitación y nos acompañábamos en los deberes.

Después de año y medio siendo amigo de Charlotte y de estar en el equipo me dieron una súper buena noticia, ya que el entrenador me nombró el capitán del equipo así que fui corriendo a la habitación de mi mejor amiga a contarle la buena noticia. Cuando le conté nos pusimos como locos a brincar y a saltar de la dicha. Estábamos saltando cuando Charlotte se tropezó e iba a caer de espaldas por lo que yo la jalé para evitar su caída, pero lo hice tan fuerte que terminamos cayendo los dos y ella encima de mí. Estábamos en esa misma posición riendo por lo ocurrido cuando nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos fijamente, así empezamos a acercarnos más las caras, cuando de repente estábamos besándonos. Ese fue nuestro primer beso.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde nuestro beso y habíamos quedado de seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, pero la verdad me era difícil olvidarlo. No sé la razón, no es que ese hubiera sido mi primer beso, porque cuando estaba en el instituto había tenido un par de novias y tampoco es que fuera un PlayBoy, pero no era un santo tampoco; y bueno, volviendo al tema, no me podía sacar de la cabeza ese beso y sé que ella tampoco, ya que a veces la pillaba mirándome fijamente los labios como con ganas de besarme y es por eso que ese día la llamé diciéndole que nos viéramos al día siguiente en la cafetería.

Estaba esperando que Charlotte llegara para aclarar todo de una vez, me estaba tomando una gaseosa cuando la vi llegar muy bien arreglada, eso me causó gracia porque ella fue la que me propuso olvidar el "incidente del beso" y aquí estaba vestida para llamar la atención.

Estuvimos hablando por horas confesándonos y dando así comienzo a nuestra relación, una relación muy bonita, haciéndome sentir muy feliz pues ella no había dejado de ser la amiga para convertirse en la novia; por el contrario, ella ahora era mi mejor amiga, mi novia, mi todo, ella estaba ahí siempre, a mi lado, incondicional, en lo bueno y en lo malo y al medio año de estar de novios nos fuimos a vivir los dos en la misma habitación.

Había pasado un año desde que éramos novios con Charlotte y quería darle una sorpresa que la dejará con la boca abierta, pues ya era un año de relación no podía dejarlo pasar desapercibido es por eso que hice reservaciones en el mejor restaurante de la cuidad, era demasiado costoso pero ese no era problema para mí; además, en unos meses más mi nena hermosa, mi mujer, se graduaría de su carrera universitaria, es por eso que para celebrar haría todo por lo grande.

Estaba esperándola en el restaurante cuando la vi llegar, me alarmé porque tenía una cara muy triste como si algo realmente malo le hubiese pasado, así que apenas estuvo a unos pasos de mí me paré de la silla y fui a abrazarla y a pedirle que me dijera qué era lo que le había pasado, pero ella sólo me abrazó más fuerte y me besó como si fuera la última vez. Estaba realmente mal, no sabía qué hacer, así que la senté y le di un trago de agua para que se calmara. Ya estando más calmada me dijo que teníamos que hablar muy seriamente, yo sólo pude asentir imaginándome lo peor.

Ese fue el principio del fin porque ella terminó conmigo, sólo me dejo ahí y la única explicación que me dio fue que ya no sentía nada por mí, que ya no podía seguir así, engañándose ella y engañándome a mí; y no diciendo más, se levantó y se fue. No la volví a ver sino a los tres días del rompimiento que ella fue a la habitación por sus cosas.

En ese momento antes de irse me regaló la despedida, nuestra última vez, después de ese día no supe más de ella y yo me refugié en lo que me quedaba de carrera universitaria y en el fútbol. Más que todo en el futbol, tanto así que en los últimos meses me llegó una propuesta para entrar a ser jugador en las grandes ligas, convirtiéndome en futbolista profesional sin llegar a ejercer ni por asomo mi carrera universitaria.

Haciéndome lo que soy ahora: el mejor jugador de los Rebeldes de Boston.

* * *

**Quiero darles las gracias a todas por leer y por sus reviews no saben cuanto lo aprecio como siempre un profundo agradecimiento a ivis por su apoyo y su ayuda **

**PDT: para las que leen Bad Boy no lo voy a abandonar solo que me ha costado un poco escribir por falta de imaginación pero ya dentro de poco lo retomare con toda toda gracias chicks valen mil c:**


End file.
